Not My Fault
by HetaOmorashi
Summary: Omorashi prompt for the Hetalia kink meme. RusLat with Dark!Russia, omorashi, and probably eventual noncon
1. Prologue

A REALLY OLD prompt from the Hetalia kink meme asking for Latvia to wet himself because of injury, and then Russia keeps putting him in situations where he has no access to a toilet to mess with him. Possible PWP at the end. Warning: Omorashi. Also, it was 4am when I wrote this. Hopefully the next chapters won't suck ass. I do not own Hetalia.

Ivan had been in a particularly bad mood lately. No one knew why, but everyone, specifically the three Baltics, were extra careful not to drop anything.

Raivis was cleaning Ivan's study, while Ivan was still in it, because the Russian was working so often that there was no avoiding the task. He was quiet about it, staying at least six feet away from the Russian at all times. He dusted and scrubbed the wood floors and took out the trash while staying as silent as he could. Ivan stayed hunched over some paperwork. There was tension in the air, because Raivis was waiting for something to go wrong.

After about fifteen minutes, Ivan spoke up. "Raivis, go get me a vodka." He said. His voice wasn't stern, but Raivis knew he didn't have a choice.

He simply nodded at the request, turning and walking toward the door.

Then Ivan said something that made his heart almost stop. "Be back in a minute."

A minute. With the size of Ivan's house, this was near impossible. Raivis bolted out of the room, running as fast as his legs would carry him down the large staircase and into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of Ivan's favorite drink, and started back up the stairs. Raivis wasn't strong, nor was he active or tall or any quality that one would assume of someone who tried to sprint up the stairs two at a time. He was almost to the top when his foot missed a step. First he fell forward, and cracked his head against a wooden step.

Then he was suddenly at the bottom of the staircase, bleeding and aching and smelling of alcohol. He heard footsteps, and a voice, but he couldn't make out anything other than Eduard calling his name and telling him to keep his eyes open. Raivis didn't listen.

* * *

When he finally woke up again, he was in his tiny broom closet of a bedroom, lying in bed. Confused, he sat up, various aches and pains shooting through him as he did so. He noticed that his left leg was elevated on a stack of pillows, presumably from Toris's room, because Raivis recognized they matched the print on his bed sheets. He pulled the leg of his pants up a bit. His ankle was an ugly purple color, and heavily swollen. He didn't even try to move it, because he could already feel the pain, which was much stronger than any of the others. Now that he was sitting up for a while, his vision was blurring a little. He lied back down. What happened?

He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, though it was only about forty-five minutes. Then, his bedroom door opened, and Eduard and Toris both entered. Toris's eyes were wide, and Eduard had his signature face of slight concern mixed with _oh-Raivis-not-again_.

Eduard walked to his bedside. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Lots of pain." Raivis answered, turning to look at him.

Toris looked at his ankle. "Why were you running up the stairs?"

"He said I had to be back in a minute."

The two both nodded in understanding. It couldn't be helped.

"Well, your ankle is badly sprained, but I don't think it's broken." Eduard adjusted his glasses. "You're pretty bruised from the stairs. I'm pretty sure you have a concussion, but I'm not sure and Ivan said he won't let me borrow the car to take you to the doctor's." He smiled slightly. "Just stay in bed for a few days. I'm going to see if I can find a pair of crutches for you, that way you can at least get up to eat and change clothes and stuff. Toris and I can cover your chores until you can walk again."

"Thanks." Raivis sighed. Why was he so clumsy?

"I'll be right back with something to wrap your ankle, and something for the pain." Eduard gestured for Toris to follow, and they left the room. As promised, Eduard soon returned an ACE bandage, a bottle of painkillers, and a glass of water. While Raivis took the painkillers and drank a little because he was thirsty, Eduard wrapped his ankle with the bandage. He then took the glass and left with the promise to bring dinner later and try and check on him often.


	2. The Problem

The check-ups from Eduard didn't happen, but Raivis wasn't surprised. Eduard was now going to have to take half of Raivis's daily workload on top of his own. This often happened when one of the three got sick or hurt, but Raivis still felt bad.

It was difficult to worry about that, though, because the Latvian soon found himself lost in the plot of a sappy teenage romance novel. He loved reading, and now that he couldn't walk, he actually had time to do so. After he finished the book, he recognized a twinge in his bladder. He sat up again, and the room shifted in and out of focus. Right. A concussion. He lied back down, reaching out and grabbing another book. He'd just wait until Eduard brought him dinner. It was probably around…five or six o'clock already, after all. He wasn't sure. It felt like he'd been unconscious for a long time. If it was 6 o'clock, he realized, then he hadn't gone to the bathroom for at least six hours. His need grew a bit, and he shifted on the bed, trying to focus on the book. The plot managed to hold his attention for a while, but after about another half hour, he was having a hard time keeping still. After all, everything about Raivis was little, his bladder included. The only reason he usually was able to hold so long was because he was distracted by chores, and now there was nothing but the book, which didn't help. "Eduard, please hurry…" He mumbled to himself. He wasn't desperate, but he was certainly uncomfortable, reaching down to give his member a squeeze through his pajama pants.

Eduard didn't come, though, not for another hour and a half. His hair was frazzled and his clothes wrinkled as he brought Raivis's dinner in on a tray. "Sorry I'm late. I had a lot to do." He apologized. "Can I get you anything? More painkillers? A pillow?"

_Yes, please yes. I have to go to the bathroom. _The words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He was too shy. "Well, um…" He finally started to say, before they both heard a set of heavy footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Eduard, you've forgotten to clean the dishes, da? Were you hoping Toris would do that too?" Ivan asked, poking his head in the room. "It would be awfully rude to make him do all of that by himself."

Eduard sighed, smiling apologetically at Raivis. "I'll be back in an hour, tops." He promised, before leaving quickly.

Ivan looked at Raivis. "It's very unfortunate that you fell down the stairs. I hope your coordination improves." He turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

_No, wait, please._ Raivis whined softly. An hour, tops. He could wait that long. To distract himself, he ate his dinner, though he ignored the large glass of juice that was included. He then set the tray on the nightstand, and tried to go back to reading. He wasn't supposed to move his injured leg, so he crossed the other one under it tightly. Had it been an hour yet?

It wasn't long until Raivis had a hand gripping himself at all times. The pressure in his abdomen was no longer just uncomfortable. It really hurt. He squirmed around and whined and crossed his legs, but the movement sent little pains through him and that made it worse. He was still dry, though.

Another ten minutes and a single droplet of urine forced its way out of Raivis's needy cock. Seeing as no one was around, Raivis shoved his hand down the front of his pants, gripping himself and rocking back and forth. Why wasn't Eduard back yet?! He looked around the room, not wanting to soil his bed. The room was carpeted. His trashcan was wicker. His eyes stuck on the glass of juice. He could…but he had to get rid of the juice first, which meant drinking it.

With his free hand, he reached out, grabbing the glass and slowly sitting up. He held it to his lips, gulping it down as quickly as he could, but the feeling of liquid entering him was enough to make his urethra fail a bit. A warm jet of urine leaked out, and he immediately stopped drinking, hurriedly putting the glass back on the edge of the nightstand so he could hold himself with both hands. Oh, it hurt so much. "Please…just a little longer…" He begged himself, able to feel his bladder bulging out from his thin frame. After he seemed to regain control, he reached out for the glass again, but with his clumsy hand, he managed to knock it to the ground, out of his reach. "No!" He went back to holding himself, his whole body curled around his aching abdomen. "Please...Eduard…I have to go…" He begged, feeling another spurt force its way out. There was a small wet patch on the front of his pants now.

Just then, the door opened, and it was Eduard. He looked exhausted for a minute, before his eyes widened. "R-Raivis?"

"Eduard…" He whimpered, his face going red. "Please…help me to the bathroom. I can't wait anymore!"

Eduard didn't answer, but he hurried over to the bed and managed to help Raivis into somewhat of a standing position, with the smaller's hands still down the front of his pants and his body hunched over. Slowly, Eduard managed to help him out of the room. The three of them had one shared bathroom, and it was at the end of the hall.

Raivis bounced and wriggled, with Eduard forcing him along, supporting most of his weight and mumbling small words of encouragement. Bigger and bigger spurts of urine left him, and he groaned with the effort of stopping them. About halfway there, Raivis stopped in his tracks, hunched over and bouncing around on one foot. "I can't…It hurts…" Tears ran down his cheeks.

"Raivis…your clothes are already wet." Eduard wrapped a comforting arm around him. "The floor is wood. Just…go."

The word was all he needed, and urine gushed out of Raivis's aching bladder, soaking the pajama pants and pooling around them. Eduard wanted to step away, but the younger was unable to stand on his own.

When it was all over, Raivis felt more relieved than ever, but dizzy. "I think I'm gonna…"

"No. Don't pass out." Eduard began tugging him along toward the bathroom again. "Come on. You need a bath."

Raivis stumbled a bit, and Eduard was basically dragging him into the bathroom, stripping his clothes off and setting him down in the tub, where warm water started to fill it. Raivis leaned back in the tub, relaxing and seeing the various bruises and cuts all over him for the first time. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Eduard shook his head, gathering up the ruined clothes. "It's not your fault. I wasn't thinking." He sighed, before leaving the bathroom. He put the clothes in the wash, grabbing some towels and heading back to the hall to clean up. To his surprise, Ivan was there, and he'd noticed the puddle.

"Eduard? What happened here?" He looked up at the Estonian, his eyes daring the other to lie.

"Well…um…Raivis…he had an accident…" He looked away, feeling bad for telling but being too afraid not to. "He can't walk, and he had to wait for me to help him to the bathroom, but…" He trailed off.

Ivan chuckled. "Such a cute boy." He said, before turning and leaving.

Eduard cleaned up the mess in the hall, before going to Raivis's room. He cleaned the spilt juice and took the tray of dishes away. He changed the sheets, too, because there were a few spots where Raivis had leaked through his clothes. After getting everything cleaned up, Eduard set a bucket beside Raivis's bed, just to be safe. He then went back to the bathroom with fresh clothes for the poor boy.

* * *

**First real chapter finished! Lots more Latvia wetting to come. Please suggest situations. I also take requests! Please check my profile for what I will and will not write. Also, it's now 5:30 in the AM and I have not slept. My birthday is in four days. No promises on updating this soon.**


	3. Lemonade

**A/N: This is a total filler. No omo yet. Sorry for the hiatus, but I've gotten a million and a half requests on my blog and I've started a new multi-chapter story so I now have a ton to keep up with.**

Raivis woke several times during the night. His ankle was always throbbing, no matter which way he tried to move. He was bruised elsewhere too, which meant tiny jolts of pain went through his body if he shifted a bit the wrong way. He honestly wished that Eduard had stayed with him, or at least had come to check up on him, because Raivis couldn't sleep and he was lonely.

He must've dozed off eventually, though, because around 5am, he woke when he heard the door open. It was Eduard, who was in just a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. His hair was a mess. "Morning…" The Estonian mumbled, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Good morning." Raivis replied, carefully rolling onto his side. _I just want to sleep…_

"Sorry if I woke you. I just wanted to check on you before I started breakfast. Do you-" he yawned, "-need anything?"

Raivis simply shook his head, pulling the blankets closer around him.

"Okay." Eduard replied. "I'll be back later with breakfast. I'll help you get dressed then."

"Do I have to get dressed?"

"Well, ah, Toris has to accompany Ivan to a meeting, so I was hoping you could fold some clothes or something just so I have a little help until he gets back…"

"That's fine." Raivis fully understood the situation, knowing that Eduard would get in a lot of trouble if things didn't get done fast enough. Raivis would help as much as he could for now, though he still really wanted to sleep.

Eduard had said something back before he left the room, but Raivis didn't catch it.

Raivis couldn't quite fall back asleep. The distraction of his pain mixed with the noises of Toris and Eduard moving about their rooms, then taking turns showering in the bathroom. Then it was quiet as the two went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Raivis was aware he wasn't falling back asleep by then, and had become content with lying in the bed like a zombie.

It didn't take long for Raivis to figure out why Eduard had come to check on him immediately upon waking. He hadn't wanted a repeat of the previous night. Raivis didn't want it either, but it was still embarrassing to know that the thoughts of him being unable to control his bladder had stuck with the Estonian. He wondered if Toris knew. Were they in the kitchen discussing it now? There were hardly ever secrets between the three of them, and basically never between Eduard and Toris, since they were close enough in age that they treated each other as equals, while Raivis was (and probably always would be) the youngest and weakest of the three. He didn't particularly like that, but he'd grown used to it. _At least I know they'll protect me._

As promised, Eduard returned with a plate of food. He stayed in the room while the Latvian ate, before helping Raivis dress himself and then taking him to the bathroom. He allowed Raivis to lean on him as much as possible, which was a lot. Raivis tried to balance on his own, but even shifting a small amount of weight onto his ankle was enough to send waves of pain through him that brought tears to his eyes. Noticing how bad Raivis was still hurting, Eduard offered to take him back to his room several times, but each time, Raivis insisted that no, he could help as long as he could sit down.

Raivis was soon sitting on the couch, folding laundry from a large pile on the coffee table. Eduard was cleaning Ivan's room, most likely. Toris was doing something or another outside. Ivan was in his office.

Toris eventually came inside, saying something about how he and Ivan needed to leave soon, before he went to his room to change clothes.

Several minutes later, Ivan entered the room, already dressed and ready to leave. "Good morning, Raivis." His voice was sickeningly sweet.

"G-Good morning." He replied, keeping his eyes on the shirt he was folding.

"How is your ankle feeling?" He bent forward slightly, almost as if he was trying to look at Raivis's ankle, which was mostly covered by his pants.

"I-It feels better." He lied. It still hurt, though Eduard had given him some pain medication which helped a little. He still couldn't walk without something to lean on, though.

"Good." Ivan promptly turned and left the room, walking into the kitchen. There were a few small noises, which Raivis tried to focus on. There was the pouring of something in a glass, then a pause. There was then a noise that sounded like the clinking of metal on glass— probably stirring the drink. Ivan then returned with a glass filled with lemonade, which he set on a side table. "For you, in case you get thirsty." He answered.

Raivis was about to answer, before Toris walked in.

"Ready to go?" Ivan asked him.

Toris nodded. "I'll meet you in the car." With that, Ivan left, and Toris turned to Raivis. "Need anything before I go?" He asked.

_He knows. Eduard told him_. Raivis shook his head. "I'm fine."

Toris nodded, before his eyes seemed to catch the lemonade. "What's that?"

"A drink."

"Ivan got it for you?"

Raivis nodded.

"Don't drink it."

"Why not?"

"Just don't." Toris said, before Ivan called him from the front door, and he hurriedly left.

_It's because he thinks I'll wet myself._ Raivis assumed, continuing to fold the clothes. He soon reached over and grabbed the glass, taking a sip. It was just lemonade. It left somewhat of an aftertaste in his mouth, almost like some dish soap had remained in the glass. Besides that, it wasn't bad.


End file.
